The invention relates in general to lifting devices and more particularly to a tool for lifting and carrying batteries and similar objects.
Automotive as well as marine batteries are particularly difficult to remove from their mounts, primarily because of their extreme weight and the absence of surface areas at which to obtain a good grip. Such batteries are equally difficult to carry from one location to another, for substantially the same reasons.
While lifting devices have been developed for removing batteries from and installing them in engine compartments, most of these devices grip the terminals of the batteries and accordingly must be made from dielectric materials which are not very strong. Furthermore, since the entire weight of the battery is suspended from the terminals, the terminals stand a good chance of being wrenched loose from the battery case. Other lifting devices grip the sides of the battery case, but many of these can accommodate batteries of only one size, and those which that are capable of accommodating batteries of varying size are unduly complicated.